


Joyeux Anniversaire, Eh ;)

by hazelandglasz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cake, Fluff, M/M, Pie, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bitty's birthday, so everybody celebrates it with pies.<br/>Everybody ?<br/>No, of course Jack had to do something special ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyeux Anniversaire, Eh ;)

It starts with a store bought blueberry pie--Bitty can tell, even with the powdered sugar sprinkled on top, he can always tell--but he can also tell that Tango and Whiskey wanted to do something nice for him without, you know, setting the Haus on fire.

“Ain’t you sweet,” he says, patting Tango’s cheek. “Now if you made some fresh coffee, that’s a proper birthday pie.”

“Happy birthday, Eric,” Whiskey says as he pours him a mug of coffee, in his solemn way of his.

“Thank you, boys.”

\---

Then, after his Economy class, Lardo is waiting for him with a mishapped yet golden sort of puff in her hands.

“What is this?” Bitty asks, sliding his notebook in his backpack as they walk the hallway to their common American Culture class.

To his surprise, a light blush covers Lardo’s cheeks. “A  _ Pate chaud _ .”

“A what now?”

“It’s a Vietnamese savory pie,” she says between gritted teeth. “Take it, eat it, enjoy it, because it won’t happen again.”

Bitty takes the pie from her hand and throws his arm around her shoulders. “Thank you, Lardo,” he says softly, rubbing their cheeks together.

“Happy birthday, moron,” she replies, leaning into their very own special brand of hug.

\---

All along the day, Bitty receives different pies--some homemade, some store bought--from his friends, and he’s thankful for all of them.

He’s even more thankful that they kept it bite-sized, because otherwise someone would have to roll him like a ball of hay back to his room.

Speaking of the Haus, he expected something …

Ridiculous.

And grand.

With lots of alcohol.

And half the Samwell population.

So when he opens the door and finds the Haus nearly empty, Bitty calls Bull.

What have they planned now?

Betsy II dings, and Bitty goes to the kitchen on muscle memory.

And for a minute, or two--or twenty--he stands frozen in the doorway.

Because  _ Jack _ is here.

In his kitchen.

Wearing a pair of UGA boarding shorts and an apron--and nothing else--while he bends over Betsy and pulls something out.

God Jack looks good in red.

“J-Jack …? But …? What?”

Not his best moment, he must admit.

“Close your eyes!” Jack calls, and Bitty doesn’t know what else to do.

So he rolls his eyes, but complies, even covering his eyes with his hands. “You are ridiculous, I saw you already.”

“I want to finish it properly,” Jack says, humphing fondly.

There is the sound of something cracking, being grounded; the fridge being opened and closed; Jack humming under his breath, and isn’t that boy the most adorable dork to ever enter Bitty’s existence.

Jack’s hand wraps gently around his wrist, pulling him forward, and Bitty tangles their fingers together.

“Ta-daaa,” Jack says softly, and Bitty opens his eyes.

“That’s a cupcake.”

“Oui.”

“That’s very sweet of you,” Bitty says, reaching for the back of Jack’s neck to pull him into a kiss. 

“Don’t you want to know what flavor it is?” 

Something in Jack’s voice makes Bitty pause, and he picks up the plate to observe the cake closer.

Jack pulls up a chair and leans his head on his closed fist, his other hand trailing up and down Bitty’s leg.

“Cinnamon, obviously,” Bitty starts, nodding at the brown sprinkles on top of the icing. “Maple syrup, I suppose.”

“Hm-hm.”

“How very Canadian of you.”

“You have[ no idea](http://www.saveur.com/article/Recipes/The-Canadian-Cocktail),” Jack replies with a crooked smile. “What else?”

Bitty sniffs some more, and there is something spicy, behind the cinnamon and the spices, something that makes him thirsty …

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann, did you use alcohol in that cupcake?”

Jack’s eyes sparkle with mirth. “Nothing escapes your notice, eh?”

Bitty puts the plate down and picks up the cupcake, taking a large bite of it--and to Hell if he has some frosting on the tip of his nose. “Hmm, it’ch cho good ‘ack,” he mumbles, mouth full. “Is that--,” he swallows, looking inside the cake. “Is that apple cider bits?”

“Bits for my Bits,” Jack whispers, using his finger to clean Bitty’s nose and licking it too.

Bitty groans, pulling him back for a kiss.

“You are ridiculous,” he says against Jack’s lips.

“Joyeux anniversaire, Bitty.”

(After Bitty eats the cupcake, and once he’s happily eaten what’s left of the rum and maple frosting from Jack’s body itself, they join the rest of the Haus plus Shitty at a local bar for Bitty’s first “official” drink.

But Bitty knows which part of his birthday he prefers.)


End file.
